Yer a vampire Harry
by WitchButler
Summary: The red haired woman stood in a defensive stance as she looked at the two golden eyed statues in front of her. They weren't standing exactly in front of her but Hariel's vision could make them out from a mile away. This wasn't her first encounter with other vampires but the fact that their eyes were gold and not red made a big difference.
1. The amber eyed

**So this is just a new idea I am testing, I will write more but I don't know how much I'll write.**  
 **All ideas for this story are more than welcome!**

* * *

The red haired woman stood in a defencive stance as she looked at the two golden eyed statues in front of her. They weren't standing exactly in front of her but Hariel's vision could make them out from a mile away. This wasn't her first encounter with other vampires but the fact that their eyes were gold and not red made a big difference, this tiny anomaly made her instantly cautious even though her eyes were of the same hue.

Hariel Potter also named Harry by her friends was just done hunting in the forest when she saw the couple, they were walking her way holding hands while the tall dark haired man looked lovingly at the short woman with a pixy cut hairstyle. Harry had smelled them but immediately froze when she got a glimpse of their eyes, this in part made the couple react in a similar way. The three of them were sizing each other up but Harry got the idea that the girl wasn't as shocked to see her as the man, she was also the first of them all who moved. She looked up at her partner and said something that was to soft even for Harry's sensitive ears, he relaxed immediately at her words but Harry could sense that he would go back to the defencive as soon as she gave him a good reason. Harry also relaxed but she was still weary of them, she kept standing still as the couple walked towards her. They would be a blur to the human eye but Harry could see them clearly, she could also see that this pair of vampires were less predatory than the others she had met, they were more like her in some ways.

The woman didn't lose any time in introducing herself to her, she spoke in a bubbly and exited voice, "Hello there, my name is Alice and this here is Edward." She said as she gestured towards the man who was still holding her hand. "We are part of a clan living nearby."

Harry smiled at the tone of Alice's voice, "I didn't know there were more of us who are like me." She said this wile she looked at their eyes.

"You mean vampires who live on animal blood?" Edward asked with a small smile. "We call ourselves vegetarian, just as a joke." He looked down at Alice who giggled at this.

"Our diet allows us to stay in one place for a longer amount of time, mingle with the humans and almost have a life." Alice said this while she stared off into the distance as if she was remembering the past.

"You speak like there are a lot more of you." Harry suggested.

"Oh yes, we can introduce you if you want." The girl answered and Harry couldn't stop smiling at her answer as she agreed to come with them.  
This is how Harry met all the Cullens.

* * *

One year later.

* * *

The Cullens had welcomed Harry with open arms, she hadn't expected to stay around but the more she got to know the seven vampires the more she wanted to stay. The Cullens hadn't shied away from making it known to her that she was welcome to stay and be a part of their family, Harry had agreed to this when she had been with them for over a month. Time had gone fast even for the standards of a vampire, all of the other vampires Harry had met were more like predators, always looking for their next meal, always on the lookout for danger and always on the move. Harry had made some friends with them but never like this, this was a family, not a clan.

The Cullens liked Harry and over the year she became one of them, Alice had seen her coming but she had also seen that the woman was surrounded by mystery. This became apparent when Edward couldn't read her mind and none of them could make her open up about her past, she was also skittish and always kept an eye on everyone in the room, keeping track of everyone's movements. All these things screamed PT-SD syndrome but the family respected her to open up about her past when she was ready, they suspected she was a shield but she never really confirmed this leaving them to think she held greater powers.

* * *

The truth was that Harry had never gotten over the war and her relationship with her once friends had watered down due to them moving on and living their lives while Harry rather kept to herself. The press had made it impossible to forget or cope with all of it as they constantly flocked around her with invasive questions and cameras.

Harry had been turned three years after the war by a rogue vampire, she had instinctively apparated away from him to Grimmauld place when she had felt the burning of the bite. Kreacher had immediately seen what had happened to his mistress and provided her with animal blood after she had turned, she stayed inside for two years apart from the occasional hunt here and there. Harry's magic had persisted throughout the turn and even improved, she could now do wordless and wandless spells much like telekineses. It was now nineteen years after the battle of Hogwarts and Harry was happy to have a family again.

* * *

Harry was currently riding her motorbike down the highway when she noticed a car speeding by, these were of course her brothers and sisters driving way above the speeding limit. Harry smirked as they passed her, they were trying to show off their speed to her but they could never best her though. The bike she rode on was the one she inherited from Sirius, she switched on the invisibility when the speeding car was out of sight and switched the flight mode on immediately after that. This is how she made it to their new home just before her siblings, she was just pulling her helmet off when they arrived making her long red locks flow down.

Harry felt a gush of wind pass and suddenly Jasper was standing in front of her. "How did you reach this place before we did?" He asked. By this place he meant their new house in Forks, the Cullens had overstayed their welcome in the last city when people started to notice that they didn't age.

Harry smirked as she looked up at the slightly taller blond vampire. "Trade secret." She answered in a singsong tone, it was her standard answer when they asked her about something she had done using her magic in some unknown way.  
Jasper huffed at this answer but in a good way. "Some day Potter," Jasper began to say with a playful smirk on his face. "Some day I am going to figure you out." He looked down at the red head who suddenly wore a innocent expression on her heart shaped face.

Harry made her eyes look big and puckered her lips somewhat, "Going to figure what out mister Hale?" she asked while she looked into his golden eyes and immediately lost her composure when she saw her reflection in them. "Well, I need to do some stuff before tomorrow" She said when she recovered from laughing.

"How so?" Jasper asked with his brows furrowed.

"Tomorrow will be my first day as an official Cullen and I need to prepare." Harry answered with raised eyebrows.

"You're going to hunt." Jasper said this as if it was a sudden realisation and Harry let out a giggle at his tone.

"Of course you dummy, it would be rude of me to eat any students on my first day of school."

"Well I'm not holding back. If one of them even looks at you in a certain way I will hunt them down." He said this in a playful tone but Harry could sense a certain seriousness behind it.

"Don't even start Whitlock," Harry playfully swatted his shoulder with a force that would break a human bone but Jasper didn't even feel a thing. "They are all mine when they even try to do such a thing."

* * *

 **So yeah... That was the beginning of it all. I must admit that I really like this story but I don't have many ideas for it all.  
So if you have an idea please send it my way and maybe I'll use it in the coming chapters.**

 **-Anne**


	2. School is a bother

The day started just as usual, there was no waking up obviously and most of the Cullens were doing something just to pass the time. Edward was playing his piano again and Harry could hear he was composing again, Alice was most likely sitting next to him like usual but Harry didn't check up on the couple. She was upstairs in her room reading one of her old schoolbooks, she had glamoured it to look like a normal book so no one would question why she was reading a book about transfiguration. The sun slowly rose to the horizon and Harry was alerted soon enough by Alice to put on the clothes the girl had picked out for her. Harry let out a mock sigh of exasperation as she got up, put on the set her sister had picked out for her and inspected them. The clothes were a simple pair of jeans and light blue t-shirt, they were designer of course and they fitted her perfectly but it felt like something was missing. Harry looked at the room around her and the clothes that littered the ground when she saw what she was looking for, it was an old sweater Mrs. Weasley had made for her. The sweater was emerald green like her eyes had once been and had a golden snitch on it. She had casted a preserving spell on it long ago and made it larger so it was a little bit bigger than necessary. It looked good on her and the weather was perfect for it so she put in on, grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs where Jasper was waiting for her.

"Where is the rest?" Harry asked as she looked around for the others.

"They are already on their way, they said something about you taking to long." Jasper answered as he looked her over, he had never seen this sweater before but he had to admit that it looked great on her.

"That's fine, I'll take my bike." Harry said as she shrugged her shoulders which made her backpack bounce on her back. "I take it that you will ride with me?" Jasper just nodded and followed her outside, they would have to hurry to make it on time.

And hurry they did, Harry may or may not have crushed the speeding limit to make it in time. Harry parked her bike while Jasper hopped off and removed his helmet, Harry did the same when she had turned off her bike and looked around. They had made it with enough time to spare, there were still students walking around and parking their cars and they were all staring either at her, Jasper or the car the others had used to get to school. Harry rolled her eyes when she saw it, Rosalie was never subtle about her taste in cars.

Harry and Jasper made their way inside while they were followed by stares, getting their timetable wasn't difficult as the woman had already helped the others and was expecting them both, she looked really flustered but that wasn't anything new as they all had no illusions about their looks. A quick look at their timetables told them that they had different classes and they would only see each other during lunch. Harry's shoulders sagged a little when she noticed this but there was nothing to do about it.

Harry's first lesson was biology followed by math and gym, she sighed when she noticed this and made her way over to what was supposed to be her first class. Jasper walked with her even though his lessons were somewhere else entirely. "I'll see you at lunch?" He asked while he leaned in the door post.

"If everything goes as planned you will." Harry answered.

"And if it doesn't go as planned?" Jasper asked with brows raised.

"I think you will notice because the plan is not to kill everyone out of annoyance." Harry said with a smirk as she looked up at Jasper.

"You're a psychopath." Jasper answered with a half laugh.

"I prefer the term creatively insane." Harry said with an answering bout of laughter as she walked into the classroom. She was about to hand a piece of paper to the teacher so he could sign it for her but was interrupted by some guy who stopped her mid way.

"So, you are one of the new students." He said more than asked, his whole demeanour reeked of cocky high school jock attitude.

"It would appear that I am." Harry answered in an unamused tone. "And if you'll excuse me, I have to do something better than talk to you." She tried to walk around him but he blocked her way while he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"There is no need to play hard to get-." The boy began to say but he stopped when he had felt that Harry had become a statue, at least to him she was like one, Harry was just trying to reign in her anger.

Her eyes flashed as she looked straight at him and began to talk slow and clear so the message would not be misinterpreted. "Remove your hand or I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it." Her voice was low as she hissed the words and the boy gaped at her as she wrenched her arm back with a force he couldn't comprehend. She may have put it on thick with the threatening part but she really didn't like the way the boy looked at her. It worked and Harry found herself an empty seat somewhere in the back after the teacher had signed her note.

* * *

The lessons went by quickly and Harry found herself in the lunch line with some food on her plater which she was going to throw away later. There were many stares as she walked to the table her brothers and sister had taken, she could hear the gossip about her as they called her "the redhead" or "the British one". There was a lot more buzz about her than the others this was mostly due to what happened during biology, it turned out that the boy was one of the most popular guys in school. She didn't care however, to her he was just someone who was acting bigger than he truly was, this didn't stop him from blocking her way again though. Harry's face took on a look of great annoyance when he approached her again and she contemplated using her vampire speed to avoid him. She didn't take that action however as she didn't want to blow her cover on the first day in town, this is how she found herself looking up at a blond haired face that tried to charm her with a smile that was more slimy than flattering. "You can sit wit us if you want, Hun." He said as he pointed at thumb at a table behind him with three similar looking guys. Harry casted one look at it and scrunched her face in disgust.

"I'd rather sit with my family thank you very much." She said and the disgust on her face dripped into the tone of her voice as she made to walk around him. He stopped her however by walking in front of her again and Harry opened her mouth to snap at him when she herd a low growl coming from the table of her family. The sound was too soft for the humans around her to hear but when she looked at the table she could see that Jasper was already walking her with Edward besides him. Edward looked concerned but this was mostly because Jasper was practically murdering the boy in front of Harry with his eyes and there was no doubt in her mind that he would act very different if this wasn't a public place.

"I'd suggest you let my sister join us at our table." Edward said when he was within speaking distance of the boy, he was slightly smaller than him but his tone was intimidating enough to make him back off.

The boy didn't say anything but his bad mood was palpable as he turned away, after a few steps he looked back only to see that Edward had taken Harry's lunch platter while Jasper had linked her arm with his as he guided her to their table.

The boy reached his own table and sat down with a scowl. "I see she rejected you Alex." Said one of his friends with a laugh. Alex grumbled something intelligible as he looked at the girl again, she was sitting with her family as they all ignored their food. To him she was the prettiest, she looked so innocent and sweet in that sweater. He looked on to see the blond one who had glared at him whisper something in her ear, she giggled in answer and swatted him with and the gesture seemed oddly playful, almost like a challenge.

Alex didn't know however that this girl wasn't as sweet and anything but innocent, neither was her "family".

* * *

 **I hope y'all liked it!**  
 **Any and all ideas will be greatly appreciated!**

 **-Anne**


	3. Back in Black

**So, I need to address something before you start reading: I know the timelines don't really add up and the ages aren't quite right if this was to be 100% true. I imagine Billy to be a lot younger and his "parent" a bit older to make it work. But I like this line of thought so please bare with me on this one.**

* * *

The rest of the day was easy for Harry, math was child's play with her mind and she had to sit on the side during gym because she didn't have a set of clothes to sport in. She found herself back in the parking lot after a few hours, she was standing next to Jasper as she looked at her siblings getting into Rosalie's car.

"Do you think she'll ever learn the meaning of the word subtlety?" Harry asked as a joke but instead of the expected amused huff from Jasper she heard soft laughter coming from the accusing car, the sound was obviously Alice's voice and Harry could make out an slightly annoyed sigh which was most likely from the owner of the car.

Jasper chuckled in answer of her joke but his face truly brightened into a smile when he heard the sigh coming from the accusing vehicle. He looked on as their brothers and sisters left the parking lot and got ready to take his seat on Harry's bike. They both froze however when a certain smell reached their noses, It was the smell of wet dog, a very big dog. They looked up at the same time to see an old pickup drive by, with a boy in the driver seat and a old man sitting shotgun, the boy was focusing on the road but the man was glaring daggers at them and not even trying to hide the malice in his look.

"The wolves are really keen on keeping an eye on us, don't they?" Harry asked when the truck had almost passed.

"Yeah," Jasper began to answer when they were both done following the car with their eyes. "The Black's weren't happy when we made it known that we wanted to live here."

Harry's eyes snapped up to him when he said that name, she hadn't been part of the negotiations when Carlisle had planned to move to Forks. Harry thought she was the last of the Black's when she had taken the name after the war but here were more of them, she had to get to know more about them.

The ride home was silent between Jasper and Harry but the mind of the girl was running like mad and she sped inside the moment they reached their house. She immediately searched online for the family tree of the Blacks who lived in La Push and she found it in no time. She saw a certain Jacob Black who was the son of Billy Black and there right above him was the name she had never expected to see on a family tree with a child: Sirius Black. He was no ancestor of the family but Harry suspected that a Squib had, long ago at the beginning of the Black line, walked away from magic but at the same time passed some of it on to his or her children and so on.

Harry had a family of some sorts, there were Black's left on the earth and Sirius of all people had a son. He must have had Billy some years before Harry was born. Sirius had a family, Harry bore the his name as a inheritance and she needed to fix a lot of stuff for her godfather.

* * *

Harry had taken the next day off from school with a weak excuse but she wouldn't be persuaded to do otherwise. The Cullens were concerned for their youngest member while she stayed away for the rest of the day. The next week was tense for everyone in the house, they could all sense that Harry was expecting something and that is was important but she wouldn't tell them anything. She wouldn't even explain why she travelled with all of them in their car to school, they all knew she loved her bike but Harry stayed away from it for some reason.

Then the moment came, on the fourth night of the week their activities were halted by an owl that scratched one of the windows of their home, it was carrying some sort of envelop tied to his talons but the animal refused to be handled by any of the vampires in the living-room. Harry came down from her room after a minute when she noticed the disruption from their normal routine. She saw the owl and the entire room could feel her relax in some way. "He is here for me." Harry said as she strode forward and held out a gleaming coin for the owl to take. The animal took it an presented the letter to her which she took from it. The owl transfered the coin to it's talon and clicked it's beak, as if it was saying thanks.

"What was that about?" Edward asked but Harry didn't bother to answer, she immediately walked back to her room and a few hours later she announced that she would take the next day off to settle some personal stuff.

* * *

It was the next day and almost everyone had left for either work or school, only Esme was still in the house but Harry left before her mother figure noticed she was still present. She took her bike this time and she had to admit that she had missed the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair, she was happy to be on the road again. Harry didn't follow any signs on the road but rather her nose, she trusted it to take her where she needed to go and soon enough she found what she was looking for.

The truck that had passed the school just four days ago was standing in front of a police station and she could see the owners walk out of the building right at that moment.

The man she presumed to be Billy Black sat in a wheelchair as a young boy pushed him forwards, this would be Jacob Black. Harry parked her bike right next to the truck right as the father and son duo reached their ride.

"Excuse me sir," Harry began to say and she got a extremely dirty look from the older of the two, she ignored it and continued speaking. "I need to talk to you."

"What does your kind want from us?" The old man answered with obvious malice in his voice.

"I just wanted to introduce myself sir." The redhead answered with a polite smile, this smile fell a bit when she heard the answer from the older man.

"You damn well know I don't want your kind here, your leader might have convinced me but I still think you are all killers." The man said with a sneer on his face.

"Carlisle isn't our leader, he is our father and I have never killed someone from the moment I was turned." Harry said with a slightly darker look on her face.

"So you admit to killing before, I wasn't far off than." The man spoke with grave satisfaction as he looked up to her from his wheelchair with a scowl in his face.

"There was a war, I killed the one who murdered my parents, he had killed them when I was about one year old. He was trying to take my life at that moment." Harry's tone was almost without emotions and stone cold.

"This has nothing to do with us." Billy's tone tried to mimic Harry's but he was a mile off and sounded more sympathetic than he wanted.

"Oh but it does. My godfather was falsely accused of giving the location of his best friends away. Those friends were my parents and he was sent to the most dangerous prison on earth." Harry continued in a dull tone.

"Get to the point, I have to get home on time." The older man said with annoyance.

"My name before the Cullens was Hariel Potter-Black, the girl who lived, the woman who stopped the dark lord and my godfather was Sirius Black himself. Sirius has saved my live and in the process he was killed by his own cousin." Harry began talking but seemingly couldn't stop when the words fell from her mouth. "I inherited the Black estate and everything from their vault, I thought I was the last of the Black's but here you are. You are his son and you deserve everything he has left me." Harry presented a envelope to the man and he took in partly out of shock. "Your father was a good and a brave one too, you must have been young when he was sent to prison and you might not have known him well. You may have resented him for leaving and never coming back, he was a good man but he made mistakes and that is why I give you that envelope. Inside it are bank details and a credit card, I'm giving all of Sirius' money to you. I don't need it seeing I've started this part of my life with my new family." Harry paused for a bit and she could see that Billy had difficulty believing her story. "Look up the account online or go to the bank yourself, I've transfered every penny to a new account with your name and I think you'll find that you have become quite rich today sir." Harry said this with a smirk and walked back to her bike, she started it and the rumble of the engine calmed her. She looked over to the two Black's next to her and it felt necessary to tell them one more thing before she left them. "You might not believe this but I swear on everything that matters that I will help you out in need. I will protect the Black family to the end of time even though you won't accept me for what I am."

Harry sped off after that last promise and Billy still couldn't say a thing, the only thing he could do is stare at the woman who rode away on a motorbike he remembered from his early childhood.

* * *

 **I hope y'all liked it!  
Any and all ideas will be greatly appreciated!**

 **-Anne**


	4. We're with you whatever happens

**_Long time no see peeps, I hope you don't hate me for slacking off but shit happens sometimes and school falls into that category.  
Thanks for all the reviews, reactions and patience!_**

* * *

Hello there Hermione,

It has been a long time since I wrote to you, I can't say I have been especially busy with things but it still feels like a whirlwind. I have found a group of friends that have become like family to me, just like you and Ron did at Hogwarts. It has been a long time since I could truly relax but I find myself calming down little by little. However there is still a looming sense of fight or flight in my mind, like this is just the calm before the storm. I need to find peace, a way to live with the things I had to go through in our youth.

There is something I discovered a few days ago. I am living somewhere new again and I found out there was a family named Black living here. I searched for a family tree and low and behold: Sirius has a son. They will never accept me for what I am but it is refreshing to know that I am not the last one of the Blacks.

I hope you and Ron are doing fine, especially the little ones too. Give Teddy my love and please say to him That I am so proud of him, I remember when he was just so little. Our little wolf would be the best professor at Hogwarts, just like the true Head Boy of Hufflepuff he was.

With lots of love,  
Harry

* * *

Jasper quickly placed the letter in its original place, he had wandered into Harry's room to ask her a question but she had been absent. Her window was open and he suspected she had gone on a quick hunt. He had found the letter on her desk that was strangely written with a quill, he had picked it up to inspect it when he saw the name Black written in it. He couldn't stop himself from reading it, Harry had acted so strange the last week. After that owl had delivered a letter out of all things she had disappeared for a day, things were slowly getting back to normal but he could sense that Harry had been restless for quite some time.

Jasper had put the letter down when he heard a sound outside the window which made him startle somewhat. He quickly turned to another part of Harry's room since he didn't have the time to make it out of the room before Harry was back. He heard someone enter the room through the window and stiffened when he could hear a small and quick heartbeat, a quick turn didn't make much sense to the vampire. Harry was standing next to her window with a questioning look on her face, at the same time there was an old barn owl sitting on her shoulder which was looking at him without blinking.

"Can I help you Jas?" Harry asked the man in front of her.

"I, eh-" Jasper began to stutter, "I was about to go hunting and wondered if you wanted to come with?" he quickly covered for himself.

Harry shook her head in answer, "I've already hunted this morning. I'll come next time okay?" She had folded the letter on her desk and bound it around the claw of the owl as she spoke to him. The owl clicked its beak and flew away after the girl was done, Jasper followed it with his eyes and Harry could read the questions in them but she didn't bother answering them.

Jasper looked out for more strange things in the next weeks, there wasn't much to catch but he could swear that Harry's t-shirt was a different colour at some times. She was always reading her books like she was studying for something but when he looked over her shoulder he could only find the words of a boring romance novel. There were no owls and everything turned back to their normal routine after three weeks.

This was all distorted again when on one evening they all heard a car leave the highway to enter the road to their house, everyone was home but Alice and Edward who they were hunting together on foot so the car could only be filled with visitors. Carlisle walked to the front door so he could welcome the unexpected guests, the car was the beat up truck that was owned by the young Black but they could all hear three heartbeats instead of only Jacob's.  
Jacob was the only one who stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door as the two unknown persons stayed put, this would most likely be due to the former warning them to keep some distance between themselves and the Cullens. Jacob rang the doorbell and Carlisle immediately opened it to welcome the young wolf, "Good evening Jacob, how can I help you?" he asked with a polite and genuine tone.

"This morning there were two civilians asking about a certain Hariel Potter, a red haired woman whom they swore up and down is family of theirs." Jacob explained with a somehow sour look as he pointed with this thumb back at his car.

Harry couldn't see these "civilians" but she was already certain they were her old friends, she had dropped to many hints in her letters, she had underestimated Hermione and now she would pay the price.

Carlisle looked at the car behind Jacob and saw a man and a woman around their mid thirties sitting in the backseat, "I don't know if they are truly family of Harry-" he began to say but Harry interrupted him somewhat by quickly walking up besides her father figure.

"It's alright Carlisle," Harry said when she reached the door "These are old friends and practically family, I don't know how they found me and I certainly didn't plan on them finding me at all but I would like to see them again." Her eyes were sad as she spoke but the longing in her voice spoke of a love that transcends beyond just friendship. Harry made to walk towards the car but Jacob blocked her way by stepping a bit to the side, he didn't say anything but Harry could see the doubt in his eyes.

"I am not going to attack my friends Jacob." Harry said with a tone that bordered on annoyance.

"I'm just-" Jacob began to say but Harry interrupted him.

"You're just looking out for them" She filled in the words the young wolf was about to say "I don't doubt your protectiveness over any human, I just want to see my friends whom I have grown up with. You can stay if you want, to make sure nothing happens." Harry offered the last bit but knew the young man wouldn't take the offer, he would just stay on the border of the woods to keep an eye on things from there.

Jacob just nodded in answer and walked back to his car, the two persons inside of it saw this as their sign to get out of it and did so. It was weird for Harry to look at her friends, they had grown up and she could clearly see a beer belly on Ron while Hermione's hair was thinning a bit and there were clearly some laugh lines on her face. The couple looked so happy and alive, Harry almost envied them for being able to age an live together.

Hermione and Ron walked up to the driveway as Jacob walked into the woods, no doubt to change right when he was out of sight. Harry didn't focus on Jacob though, she looked at her friends and remembered her youth, the tough days and weeks, the fun she had with them and most of all; how much she loved them. Harry set a little step back so she was behind Carlisle as he walked into view to welcome the visitors.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. I'm sort of the father figure of this household." The vampire held his hand out to shake as he hid his worries. These people in front of him grew up with Harry and would certainly see that she was frozen in time as they looked older than even him.

Hermione took the lead and grabbed the offered hand an shook it. "Nice to meet you mister Cullen, my name is Hermione Weasley and this is my husband Ron Weasley." Ron shook the hand of Carlisle when Hermione was done introducing the two of them and looked behind the man to see her old friend. Hermione's eyes grew big and practically shoved the man in front of her aside to get to Harry and almost crushed her with a hug, she was oddly strong for a human but it wasn't a surprise to Harry who had seen her throw a mean punch at Draco Malfoy a long time ago. Harry threw her arms around her friend and revelled in the fact that they were here. Ron also hugged Harry when Hermione had finally released her, his hug was more careful but she could feel the love he displayed with it.

The four of them walked to the living room to sit down an chat somewhat. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Esme were already in the living room and Harry could sense that the rest of her adoptive family wasn't comfortable with the visiting couple but she ignored the heavy looks she was getting from them. Esme offered to make tea for the visitors which was happily accepted by the two of them. Harry was in no mood to wait for some water to boil, she hadn't seen her friends in years and it was time to catch up on things. "How did you two find me?" She asked but the question was more directed at Hermione than her husband for obvious reasons.

"We have been searching for years," Hermione began to explain, "you disappeared out of nowhere and we feared your enemy's had found you." She didn't have to finish that statement, Harry knew she was talking about the death eaters.

"The only thing that calmed us somewhat was the clock mum had given us at our wedding." Ron filled in, "You were either travelling or something but never home but one year ago we looked at it out of habit and saw you had finally found home again."

"We have been searching from the moment you disappeared but it gave us hope to see you had a place to call home again." Hermione spoke as Esme walked in with eight cups of tea and distributed them amongst them all, Ron and Hermione happily sipped from them. Harry didn't touch hers because she didn't want to expel the liquid later on but the rest of her family reluctantly drank from them every now and then. "We renewed our search after that and your recent letter gave us a point of reference, we looked online for the family tree you had found and went looking for the relatives you mentioned in your letter."

"I didn't plan on you finding me but I must say that I am glad you did." Harry said to her old friends. "It has been too long and I am glad to see you two are doing so well."

"We are doing splendid and the kids are too," Ron explained with a smile on his face, "I have to say though, you are doing amazing as well from what I see." He said this with a little laugh. Harry could feel the room tense with emotions as the Cullens held their breaths, she could also see a question in Hermione's eyes that the woman was suppressing and she could almost guess what sort of question it was. Harry could see that Hermione didn't ask it out of politeness but the question needed to be addressed sooner or later.

"Hermione, please ask your question. Silence doesn't suit you."

"Well,-" Hermione began to say as she played with the hem of her shirt most likely out of embarrassment. "It is a kind of rude question and I don't want to impose on your privacy." The woman said with a slight blush.

"Please Mione, just ask. I shouldn't have hidden away and you two deserve the truth." Harry said with a reassuring pad on her friends knee.

"I just wondered," Hermione hesitantly began to speak as the room filled with tension, "why don't you all have red eyes like the average vampire would?" Harry had expected this question but the rest of the vampires in the room hadn't. This is how Harry saw most of them tense up even more (if such a thing was possible) but the most alarming reaction came from Rosalie. Harry's sister had sunken into a slight attack pose as she uttered a menacing and quite audible growl.

* * *

 _ **So yeah, I have my school vacation right now and I hope to write more between my workdays and having fun with my friends. We shall see what the future will bring :)  
**_ _ **If you have an idea please send them my way and maybe I'll use it in the coming chapters.**_

 _ **-Anne**_


	5. A contract to honor

**_One of my reviewers named sugar0o mentioned an idea and I couldn't resist writing it. I hope this is how you imagined it because there is no going back now so please enjoy or shout at me in the comments if I did it wrong (I'm kidding, please don't shout. I hate shouting people)._**

* * *

 **"I just wondered," Hermione hesitantly began to speak as the room filled with tension, "why don't you all have red eyes like the average vampire would?" Harry had expected this question but the rest of the vampires in the room hadn't. This is how Harry saw most of them tense up even more (if such a thing was possible) but the most alarming reaction came from Rosalie. Harry's sister had sunken into a slight attack pose as she uttered a menacing and quite audible growl.**

* * *

Everyones reaction to Rosalie was less impressive mostly due to their shock of it all. Firstly Harry's friends confirm they know about vampires and then Rosalie makes a obvious threat, you could say that everyone was just at a loss and didn't know what they should do. The only ones who really reacted were Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione and Ron both pulled out some sort of stick each and held them in a defencive way as they half pointed them at the floor, as if they would whip them up and protect themselves with it at any moment. Harry on the other hand stood up from the sofa to step in front of her friends and directly in the line of attack Rosalie provided, she didn't crouch or take on a attack stance but she did hiss at the vampire to send a clear message; You don't touch them without being hurt yourself.

The room 'unfroze' due to that statement and Carlisle spoke up in an effort to relieve the tension. "Rosalie, Harry." He said with a stern voice. "We do not attack or threaten our guests or our family. Stop this behaviour now!"

This didn't help however and Rosalie refused to calm herself. "Jasper, I need you to calm her down." Harry spoke without looking away from her sister.

Rosalie hissed at this, "Don't you dare influence me Jasper." The woman spoke in a livid tone of voice.

"If he doesn't step in, I will have to and you will not like my kind of persuasion. So I suggest you calm yourself down or let Jasper help you." Harry said with an unwavering tone of voice as she challenged Rosalie with her eyes.

Rosalie wavered at this but she was to stubborn to give in. "These humans know about us, what if the Volturi find out? These two are not worth the lives of my family to me." She said with a slight raise of her chin.

"Their lives are just as important to me as all of yours are. Without them I would have been dead multiple times and the world would have been so much darker for it." Harry's tone was angry as she tried to convey something to the others.

"Isn't that kind of arrogant? What makes you so important to the world?" Rosalie said in a snide remark, as if she wanted to hurt Harry in a special kind of way.

"It isn't arrogant in any way, it's even modest." Ron spoke up as he and Hermione stood up and walked up to Harry to stand besides her.

"Harry singlehandedly saved the world when we were just seventeen years of age." Hermione said and her tone was angry beyond belief.

This statement silenced Rosalie to a point and Harry took the chance to make a point to her sister. "These two first saved my life when I was eleven years old," Harry's voice was low but still angry as she talked. "They saved my life each year after that as a hidden war began to form. The man who had tried to kill me when I was just one year old but failed, the same man who had killed my parents that night, the man that tried to kill me each year after I turned eleven, that man was the leader of a extremist group that saw every normal human as less than them and he tried to take over the world. He started this hidden war and at some point took over the government and I had to go into hiding with my friends, I also had to stop him. I was seventeen years old when the last battle was fought, a battle that took place at the boarding school I called my first home, a battle that claimed the lives of so many of my friends and so many more, a battle I had to end by killing the man that had tried to kill me so many years back." Harry's voice steadied bit by bit but never got louder. Her family realised that she finally opened up to them all in a way they never expected and they could see why Harry had behaved the way she had done so many times. They could see now that her being skittish wasn't their fault but the fault of a war she had fought when she was too young.

Harry was silent as she looked around at her family, Rosalie had relaxed from her attack stance as she listened to the story. "It's nice to know your friends are trustworthy," Rosalie spoke with a tone that reeked with sarcasm "but I still want to know how they would know about vampires."

"Lets just say our school curriculum was quite extensive on all things magical," Hermione said as she looked Rosalie in the eyes. "This is also how I know that Jacob, the one who drove us here, is a shape shifter of some sorts."

"How-" Jasper began to ask but Hermione held up her hand as she was already explaining herself to them.

"It isn't unheard of for shape shifters to protect humans, this is also why packs of them form around threats. A vampire coven living nearby civilisation would make anyone uneasy." She explained.

"This does not explain how you know he is one of them." Jasper pressed on.

"There is a simple explanation for that." Hermione said matter of fact with a smile to match. "I saw him change right before we got into the house." Jasper and Harry both let out a slight bout of laughter as the rest of the family realised that this woman observed more than usual.

Harry could see that her family wanted to ask more questions but Hermione stopped that all when she turned to Harry with a worried look on her face.

"There is another reason why we were searching for you Harry," She said as she turned towards her friend, "I've found something when I discovered the names of Sirius' son and grandson." Hermione wen silent as if she didn't want to break the news to her. Ron stepped closer to his wife and clasped her hand as if he was lending her his strength.

"What did you find Mione?" Harry asked with a worried tone in her voice. If Hermione was hesitant to say something it would most likely be unwelcome to hear.

"Sirius and your parents had signed a betrothal contract between him and his son." Hermione spoke fast as if she wanted to be rid of the words as soon as possible, as if she was ripping of a band aid.

"My parents and Sirius did what?" Harry asked as if she hadn't heard her properly but everyone in the room had heard the woman speak the words.

"The contract isn't as valid as first seeing your groom to be married before it could have been officiated but it passed on to his first son." Hermione began to explain but stopped when she saw the look on Harry's face, she looked confused and put off by the fact that this contract was there in the first place.

"So you are telling me that my parents and my godfather signed a contract where they essentially decided the relationships of their children?" Harry looked repulsed by this notion as she looked at her friend with helplessness in her eyes.

"It isn't as uncommon as you think Harry, all the old family's did it and seeing the family's of your father and godfather were one of the oldest it isn't as abnormal." Ron explained for Hermione, Harry could see that he didn't like it as much as she did, "I am lucky my parents didn't think like the old houses did otherwise I couldn't have married Hermione in the first place."

"Please tell me there is a way out of this," Harry was now full on pleading with her friends, "I am not going to marry that boy, I am more than seventeen years older and not interested in any way." Her voice was full of conviction as she denied any notion of this contract.

"I haven't had the chance to research this but I think there is some leeway. I will set up a base in La Push and make the news known to everyone who needs to know, I think they will appreciate the news more if it comes from me." Hermione explained and Harry hugged her friend in relief.

"Thank you so much Hermione, please come by more and keep me up to date on this. I really don't want to marry." She murmured into Hermione's hair during the hug.

"Wat was your friend talking about Harry?" asked Esme when the Weasley's were gone and Jacob had emerged from the forest to drive them to his home.

"I am apparently betrothed to the grandson of my godfather." Harry said without any apparent emotion as she looked at the place were the car had been some seconds ago. She hid her emotions well, Jasper could see none of them on her face but on the inside every emotion was fighting with each other. He could sense fear, betrayal, heartbreak and sadness but there was happiness too for seeing her friends again.

"But who is this grandson?" Esme asked the sensitive question like the worried mom she was.

Harry didn't answer her but Jasper could guess it all the same, he had put two and two together and answered for her. "It's Jacob Black isn't it?"

Harry didn't say anything but a quick nod of her head confirmed the sinking feeling in his chest.

* * *

 _ **So if anyone is still bothered by the timeline/age difference here is how it sort of went in my fic's 'universe':**_

 _ **\- Billy would have been around three years old when Harry was born.**_  
 _ **\- Harry was seventeen when she won the war and Billy was 20 at that time.**_  
 _ **\- Billy got married when he was twenty one because his then girlfriend was pregnant with twins. Harry was eighteen at the time.**_  
 _ **\- Harry got bitten when she was twenty when Billy was twenty three.**_  
 _ **\- Jacob was born when Billy was twenty five years old, Harry was twenty two at the time.**_  
 _ **This makes current Jacob seventeen years old and Harry thirty nine years old but frozen at the age of twenty.**_

 _ **If you have an idea please send them my way and maybe I'll use it in the coming chapters.**_

 _ **-Anne**_


	6. Its a kind of magic

_**So, I've gotten the sense that a portion of my readers didn't like the marriage contract but I am sticking to it to a point. This is the first time I've written something that is so out of the canon of a story but I need it to move things forward.**_  
 _ **Please just hold on to your horses before you make a major judgement of the future of this story.**_

* * *

Harry was sitting in the middle of an open field while the sun made her skin look like a royal treasury, looking at everything around her, she watched as the birds fluttered around her. They looked so free as they soared from tree to tree while they twitted at each other. This was her first free time since her friends had visited more than a week ago, she kept thinking back to that day and reliving everything about it. She had used the time between then and now to accept the concept of what her parents and Sirius had done, she still felt betrayed by it but she was not going to lay down and take it, she was going to get out of that contract no matter what.

Harry's thoughts were disrupted by a pattern of sounds no animal would make, the rustle of leafs wasn't unknown though, she still tensed up ready to do something if her expectations weren't met. She relaxed however when she smelled a familiar scent in the air at the same time her 'stalker' showed himself to her. It was Jasper of course and Harry wasn't surprised to see him jump gracefully out of one of the outer trees of the field, the man had accompanied her many times in the last week but not in search of an explanation instead he was happy enough to be present and Harry didn't stop him. The Cullens had tried to seem inconspicuous when they asked more and more about Harry's background; "Why would your family set up a marriage contract?", "What kind of war is hidden?", "What did that Ron guy mean by old family's?". The questions went on and on and Harry could see more of them in everyones eyes, she also saw them in Jaspers eyes but he didn't ask, he was content with supporting Harry and learning more later when the time was right.

Jasper walked towards Harry and she admired how the rays of the sun bounced of his hair so it looked more golden than it normally did. He approached her fast and crouched down to her level only to be startled by Harry as she pulled him down to sit besides her. Jasper submitted to this fate and turned the fall into a graceful shift to a cross legged state, Harry let him go and stretched her limbs as if she was tired, looked up to the sky and laid herself down between the grass and flowers around her.

A few minutes passed in silence when Harry decided to speak up. "What are your thoughts on magical creatures?" Harry's question came out of nowhere and Jasper struggled to put the concept to mind.

"How do you mean?" He asked, he didn't sound sceptical but he truly didn't understand the question.

"Well," Harry began her explanation as she gestured to the sky as if to point something out to him, "creatures like unicorns, centaurs, hippogriffs and so on." Harry looked at him as she finished with an expectant gaze.

"Such creatures can't exist Harry." Jasper said with a slight tone of annoyance but still with a smile on his face.

"What if I tell you I have seen many of those and even more," Harry said with a little laugh as she shifted her upper body onto her elbows, "I have seen creatures you won't even be able to name."

"There is no such thing as a magical creature, Harry." Jasper tried to make a point but was thrown off by Harry's tone of conviction.

"We are magical creatures by definition," She replied with raised eyebrows, "we are walking corpses with supernatural ability's, our neighbours are shape shifters for fucks sake."

"Not very polite neighbours though." Jasper said and Harry laughed at this.

"We have gifts only magic can explain, look at Edward and Alice, one of them can read thoughts and the other looks into the future, and then look at you," Harry said as she pointed at Jasper, "you can sense my emotions and manipulate them if you want. If that isn't magic, I am the easter bunny."

"You make a good case for magic," Jasper said as he looked up at the sky, "But tell me miss magical creature," He said this as he looked back down and flicked her nose which made Harry giggle somewhat, "What is your magic? What is your secret power?" Harry went silent for a minute and Jasper worried that he had asked the wrong question but he really wanted to know. He knew Harry had something in her, a power that he was curious about from the day he had met her. "You don't **have** to show me, I'm just interested, it's okay if you don't want to." Jaspers tone was hasty as if he was anxious about Harry's reaction.

"It's fine Jas," Harry said with a little laugh at his expense, "I'm just used to keep it hidden and I usually don't use it amongst others. It's not something frowned upon but it is so vast that one demonstration can't cover it at all." Harry's tone was light and Jasper realised that she wasn't bragging but stating a simple fact. "I will show you some of it if you want, explaining is a little bit difficult."

"That is fine by me." Jasper confirmed as he expectantly looked at her.

"Look at that tree," Harry said as she gestured towards a big oak on the edge of the woods, "concentrate on it and you will see."

"You sound like some sort of guru." Jasper said with a little laugh but he did concentrate on the tree though. He looked at it for a few seconds, those seconds turned into a minute and after two of those minutes he began to feel impatient. "What am I supposed to s-" He began to say as he looked back at Harry but he forgot his question mid sentence. Harry looked different, her skin didn't reflect anymore, she was still pale but she had a certain blush about her. She was laying in the exact same position, her eyes were closed and her face was turned up to the sun as if she was trying to catch every ray the it was casting upon her. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him and he could see vibrant green eyes. "What's the matter Jas?" She asked in a mock innocent voice.

"You look human." Jaspers voice was full of awe as his eyes confirmed the little imperfections all the humans had, he reached out with his hand to touch her skin and check if it would also feel human like but stopped when he saw his arm. It didn't shimmer in the sun, he moved it to see if it was just an illusion but nothing changed. He put his other arm besides it and discovered it was also lacking a certain shine. "How?" Was the only word Jasper could say as he looked up at Harry.

"Magic is a beautiful thing," Harry answered as she smiled at the man before her. "I can do virtually anything with it," She said as she sat upright and pointed to a bird that flew overhead while chirping quite loud, "Listen to that bird." she said as it settled down on the limb of a tree. Jasper looked at it closely and saw to his astonishment that the bird opened its beak to make a sound but nothing came out, it tried and tried again but Jasper heard nothing. "I just casted a silencing charm on it which is also know as Silencio, don't worry, it is temporary."

Jasper looked back at Harry and opened his mouth to ask a question but closed it when Harry casted out her arm with an open palm as if she was making a quick stopping gesture, out of her palm a life size stag galloped but it wasn't completely corporeal. Jasper could look through the shining body of it as it raced around them and quickly stopped next to Harry. "This is a Patronus, everyones Patronus is unique and protects their caster against nightmares and the like." Harry said as the stag disappeared with a little flash.

"How can you do all of this?" Jasper asked as he stared in awe at Harry's green eyes, the eyes that were supposed to be golden.

"I was born as a witch," Harry began as she looked down at her hands while she fidgeted with them. "I had a wand, robe, owl and even a pointed hat and when I was turned into a vampire I didn't need my wand anymore. I could suddenly cast my spells without uttering a word while making some or even no gestures."

"So witches and wizzards exist?" Jasper asked, he hadn't missed that Harry's explanation of a Patronus said that more people could cast one.

"Vampires weren't the only ones who were burnt at the stake Whitlock." Harry said in a joking tone. "We learned to conceal ourselves, there is a whole community of magical people out there, there is even a Ministry of Magic for fucks sake." Harry's tone rose somewhat as she looked back to Jasper, it was weird to see her magic change him, he looked like a human just like her and the fact that his skin didn't shine bothered her somewhat so she cancelled the spell on him and herself.

Jasper looked as Harry returned to her vampire self, "So you are a vampire who used to be a witch?" He asked with a smile. "There must be some kind of punchline for that." Harry laughed at that and Jasper was happy to see some of the tension in her flow away. "Those two friends-" He began to ask but Harry beat him to it.

"Hermione, Ron and I went to school together," Harry said as she looked him in the eyes "a magical school where we learnt to hone our magic."

"And the owls?"

"Magical post service."

"You finally begin to make sense now miss Potter." Jasper said jokingly but he was relieved that Harry trusted him with her past in some way, he knew she wasn't planning on making all of this known to the rest of the family and he was already taking precautions. He formed his memories like this was some sort of daydream he had so Edward wouldn't ask any questions.

"But if you're magical and so are your friends," Jasper began to ask and Harry could already see where this question was going, "was the war you spoke about also magical?"

"Yes," Harry answered with a pained look in her eyes, "but that is a story for another time."

* * *

 _ **hope ya'll liked it!  
Any and all ideas will be greatly appreciated!**_

 _ **-Anne**_


	7. Facing the wolf

Its a few weeks later when Harry and Jasper were finally alone again, not alone for an hour like when they went hunting but a whole day. All of the other Cullens were away on some kind of errand or were at work and Harry took the chance to finally show some of her books to Jasper. She had lifted the glamour of the books one by one as she saw the astonished look on Jaspers face grow. He looked at some of the more timid books like The Standard Book of Spells but when his eyes locked on The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection he picked it up and read the back of it.

"This was one of your school books?" He asked as he read the description on the back.

"That was a required book for my first year, it has a lot of handy tricks but is nothing compared to this one." Harry said as she pulled out Confronting the Faceless. "This is a sixth year book and packs the heavy stuff like the Cruciatus Curse, Inferi and Resisting the Imperius Curse." Harry handed the book to Jasper, "Those are the real curses and monsters you don't want to mess with those."

Jasper opened the book and read the first page of it with big eyes, "Did you ever have to use some of these spells?" he asked as he read all about the Impediment Jinx and all its quality's.

"Yes," Harry said with a sad face "without them I would have never survived." Harry didn't go on to explain any of it and Jasper took that as a hint not to push her on the subject. The only thing he did was pat her reassuringly on her shoulder as he picked up multiple books from her desk and ran downstairs to throw them on the dining table. Harry did the same so he wouldn't have to take two trips to her room, she knew it was just a formality because Jasper was faster and stronger than her but she was taught by Mrs. Weasley to always help out if she could.

This is how Harry found herself explaining and demonstrating different spells all morning, they had eventually moved all the stuff to the living room where all sorts of books were scattered around the place. Harry had demonstrated many different spells on the objects around them and eventually some of them on Jasper, she didn't want to at first but he was very persistent so she only performed the small and harmless spells on him. Jasper was impressed to say the least and after a while he didn't need to question Harry so much, he knew he would never fully understand Harry's world but these books helped him a lot. He did notice however that almost none of the books were history based books, there were a few exceptions to this like Hogwarts: a History but nothing up to date and he got the sense Harry wanted to keep it like that.

The two of them were lazily laying on the couch, both leaning on a arm rest while their legs were tangled within each other while they were reading when they heard the sound. It was a mix of a pop and a crack and suddenly two heartbeats were present outside the house, not the normal heartbeats of animals that sometimes wandered onto the driveway but human heartbeats and they were beating like the owners were in a hurry. Jasper jumped up in alarm and looked at the front door where he saw two silhouettes standing in front of the door, he saw one of them reach out and ring the doorbell but in a hurried way as they repeated the action multiple times and in quick succession.

Harry didn't jump up in alarm at the sound as she heard it many times before but she was rather worried, she was the first of the two of them to speed towards the door and open it using her vampire speed without warning. Before her stood a worried looking Hermione and Ron, they didn't say anything but Harry stepped to the side nevertheless so they could walk in. They hurried inside towards the living room only to stop at the sight of so many magical books laying about and a slightly defencive vampire standing in the midst of them.

"What happened here Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked back at her friend who was closing the door quickly. "Why are all these books laying around?" Her look was worried but also tipping on anger as these are not books to just throw around.  
Harry saw the secret meaning in Hermione's words, she didn't want to say what kind of books were laying around for fear of exposing all the magic strewn about. "I was introducing Jasper into my past," Harry began to say only to falter somewhat when she saw the alarmed looks in her friends eyes, "just our school years and what we learnt there." She finished quickly to calm them down a bit.

Harry didn't achieve her goal as the looks didn't go from the faces of Ron and Hermione. "Why would you do such a thing Harry," Ron exclaimed in astonishment, "The statute of secrecy doesn't have its name for fun you know."

Ron sounded angry but he was actually worried for Harry, Jasper could sense his feelings whirl around the man so he did the natural thing and tried to calm him down with words and of course his ability. "You could argue that I am also magical seeing I'm a vampire," Jasper said in a reassuring tone, "I am not planning on telling anyone about this." Luckily, he saw Ron relax slightly at his words. "How did you guys get here anyway?" He asked to divert from the subject.

"We apparated." Hermione answered for her husband, she could see that this didn't make sense to Jasper but the subject had turned her attention to something she had wanted to say the moment she walked in. She whirled around to face Harry with a worried look on her face, "Jacob is on his way, he will be here in-" she wasn't able to finish that sentence because Harry heard a familiar car leave the highway.

"You're right, I hear his car right now." She interrupted Hermione and looked at Jasper and the books around him, "Jasper can you return the books to my room as fast as you can?" She asked in a hurried tone, Jasper nodded and sped off. He was done withing two seconds and Harry took this time to rush her friends into the kitchen, she had used her vampire speed so they were somewhat flabbergasted but the car was moving quickly towards the house and Jacob couldn't know they were present. "Why is he coming?" Harry asked in a hurry but she could almost guess the answer already, she had feared it from the moment she had heard them apparate.

"He found out about the contract." Hermione said.

Harry mentally cursed and she could hear Jasper use some choice words too, he had clearly listened while he was moving her stuff out of sight. "Stay out of sight, I'll handle this." She said in a curt tone.

"He is not happy Harry," Ron said with a worried look, "try to keep him from turning or this will get ugly and we will have to step in."

"We'll take care of it." Jasper said with a certain tone in his voice Harry couldn't place, he had appeared in the doorway, he nodded towards her friends and somehow they could decipher it because Ron nodded back with a protective look in his eyes.

This is how Harry found herself sitting on the couch in fake relaxation, Jasper was already at the door waiting for their guest. They had had a short discussion about who would open the door but Harry had quickly realised that this was a fight she would loose. Jacob's car drove up the driveway and Harry could hear him stepping out of the car one minute later. Twenty steps after that she heard Jasper open the door before Jacob could break it by pounding it, which was most likely a good thing he didn't have the chance to do that.

"Hello Jacob." She could hear Jasper say, his tone was emotionless but she could detect an edge that she couldn't place.

"Leach," Jacob said in answer, "I need to speak to the ginger." His tone was angry and she could hear he was just looking for a fight. This wouldn't make talking to him any less difficult.

Harry sped to the hallway, she had the feeling that Jacob walking in on her in a relaxing position wouldn't make things better. "How can I help?" She asked when she was in full view of the shifter.

Jacob walked passed Jasper without invitation as he pointed at Harry. "You!" he was already yelling as he strode towards her with angry steps. "Last time I checked it was common courtesy to warn someone there was some sort of contract involving that person but you just leave me in the dark."

"Jacob please relax." Harry said as she held up her hands as if she could physically calm him down with them. "I didn't know about that thing until some time ago."

"Until those so called 'friends' visited you mean?" Jacob almost shouted as he stopped in front of Harry with a red face. "Those friends are here for almost three and a half weeks, when would it come across your mind to consult me on the matter?"

"Jacob," Harry said with a warning in her tone, "this is a very complicated matter, not something you are going to share with everyone you know."

"We are BETROTHED!" Jacob shouted the last word into Harry's face. "I, a werewolf, am BETROTHED to a leach and you didn't think this involved me enough to mention it to me?."

"I was going to mention it when we found a way out of it!" Harry's voice was also rising but she couldn't fault the boy before her for being angry, the only thing that bothered her is that he called her a leach.

"Is that what those two friends of you were doing?" Jacob asked in a somewhat smug tone.

"Yes they are, combined they have more knowledge than I ever had on the subject."

"I guessed so, they were talking about it a little to loud and I overheard them. They were talking about it in the barn but I locked them in."

"You did what?" Harry was livid but she also knew they had gotten out due to apparating, the act of locking them in was more disgusting to her than the end result.

"You are going to solve this or they are going to stay there until that contract is broken." Jacob's tone was determined and angry.

"Listen Jacob," Harry began in a somewhat calm tone of voice, "That contract was meant for your father and I but he didn't marry me, hell I didn't even know about the contract when he decided to marry your mother. The contract can only be transfered once and your father did that unknowingly to you, he is not at fault and neither am I!" Harry's tone was getting more dangerous by the second and Jasper could see she was getting fired up.

He walked towards her and stood next to her in some form of comfort. "Harry's friends, who you tried to lock away, are doing anything they can to break the contract." Jaspers words were pointed at the boy who only became more angry at them.

"THEY HAVE BEEN AT IT FOR MULTIPLE WEEKS!" He shouted back, "How long will it take to break a stupid contract?" He threw his hands up in the air and began walking around as if he was getting rid of all the energy within him. "Why can't either of us just marry someone else and break it that way? My dad did that, why can't we?"

Harry opened her mouth to say something but she didn't know what to say, she never asked about the consequences of the contract mostly because she didn't want to know them. Hermione beat her to the fact though, she threw the door to the kitchen open and marched out of it with an angry look on her face. "Every marriage that breaks the contract will end with blood!" She half shouted as she got into the personal space of the shape shifter. "You would know that if you read the stupid thing or asked me, but what did you do instead?" she poked him in the chest and answered her own question without waiting for a reaction from Jacob. "You locked me and my husband in a barn!" She was shouting now and Harry could see that no words from anyone around her would calm her down until she had said her part. "I am working non stop for three weeks to help Harry and your ungrateful arse and at one sentence you don't like you lock me away and go shout at my best friend."

Her voice was calming down somewhat and Jacob took this chance to break in. "How-?" He began to ask but he didn't get far, he meant to ask how she got here but Hermione took it as a question about the contract.

"Because it's magic you stupid little shit!" Her face was getting red and Ron was quickly walking towards her to stop her if needed. "Everything here is magic, I'm a witch, Jasper is a vampire, Harry is both for some reason and you are a fucking shape shifter! So I suggest you sit down, shut up and listen to me so I can explain what I found out about that stupid contract."

"Couldn't have put it better." Ron said with a little laugh mostly because he was happy that he didn't have to restrain his wife.

"We better do as she says." Harry said.

"How so?" Jasper asked.

"The last time she was this angry she punched Draco Malfoy when we were still at school."

"What did he do?"

"Long story, but the short version of it was that Malfoy insulted one of our teachers who was also a good friend of ours."

Harry didn't know what went through everyone's head but after her explanation everyone sat down without any protest.

* * *

 **School vacation is over and I am incredibly sic, so what do I do? I go and write a new chapter instead of staying in bed like I should be doing.**  
 **If you have an idea please send them my way and maybe I'll use it in the coming chapters.**

 **-Anne**


End file.
